1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a cathode active material, and a cathode and a magnesium secondary battery including the cathode active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In line with the development of lightweight and high-performance portable electronic devices, such as video cameras, mobile phones, and notebook PCs, research into high capacity and high energy density batteries that are used as power sources for driving these electronic devices has been conducted.
Lithium batteries are being widely used commercially because they provide rapid charging and because their energy density is about three times greater than that of lead storage batteries, nickel-cadmium batteries, nickel-metal hydride batteries, and nickel zinc batteries.
Lithium batteries may be prepared by including a carbon anode that may intercalate/deintercalate lithium ions, a lithium-containing oxide cathode, and a non-aqueous electrolyte solution, in which an appropriate amount of a lithium salt is dissolved in a mixed organic solvent, in a battery case.
Lithium batteries may have safety limitations due to a side reaction of the electrolyte solution and the high reactivity of lithium. Also, elemental lithium is expensive.
Since magnesium batteries are eco-friendly and have excellent cost competitiveness and energy storage characteristics in comparison to lithium batteries, research into developing magnesium batteries as medium and large-sized batteries for power storage and electric vehicles has been actively conducted.
In available magnesium batteries, a metal oxide-based cathode active material, such as MnO2, has poor lifetime characteristics.
Therefore, there is still a need to develop a cathode active material that may provide a magnesium battery having improved lifetime characteristics.